


Grand Jete

by AceBaseFaceSpace



Series: Exo Fic dump [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mention of Past Abuse, Misunderstandings, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/pseuds/AceBaseFaceSpace
Summary: Kim Jongin came from a broken home where he was neglected and abused. Do Kyungsoo, prodigy ballet dancer and the best instructor in Korea. He sees potential in Jongin, but Jongin doesn’t see anything in himself; all he sees is broken child who was forced to grow up.





	Grand Jete

**Kim** **Jongin came from a broken home where he was neglected and abused. He was put in a foster home in hopes of finding him a new family, but he doesn’t. Realizing that no one would really be of help to him, Jongin decides to live on his own. He manages to find a crappy job that pays enough for an even crappier apartment, but at least it was something. One day while at work, Jongin runs into someone who would change his life. Do Kyungsoo, prodigy ballet dancer and the best instructor in Korea. He sees potential in Jongin, but Jongin doesn’t see anything in himself; all he sees is broken child who was forced to grow up.**

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up after watching a movie. I have also been dealing with some things lately and writing this will probably help me get my mind straight. Anyway, I would appreciate comments, and I take constructive criticism.


End file.
